evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental
Circus Baby's Entertainment & Rental owned by Afton Robotics LLC, is the main location in which Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location takes place. History Not much is known about the history of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. According to HandUnit, Circus Baby's was opened to fill the void left by the closure of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, it is unknown which closure of Freddy Fazbear's this refers to, as an approximate time setting for Sister Location is currently unknown. However, regardless of which establishment is being mentioned, this places the events of Sister Location after The Missing Children Incident. Theories suggest that the game takes place between 1983 and 1993, according to known easter eggs in the Breaker Room, and the Private Room. Circus Baby's Pizza World Circus Baby's Pizza World was a sister location, with its grand opening currently cancelled due to reports of gas leaks in the restaurant. Few weeks later after some reports of a large group of cars surrounding Circus Baby's Pizza World at night and "large pieces of equipment" being taken, the restaurant is for sale, leading to the opening of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Locations Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *'Elevator' *'Primary Control Module' *'Circus Control' *'Circus Gallery' *'Ballora Gallery' *'Funtime Auditorium' *'Breaker Room' *'Parts & Service' *'Scooping Room' *'Private Room' Animatronics In the facility, there are four main animatronics from Circus Baby's Pizza World along with another animatronic that is a mixture of endoskeletons: *Circus Baby *Funtime Freddy *Funtime Foxy *Ballora *Bidybab *Minireena *Ennard Gallery The Primary Control Module.jpg|Primary Control Module The Primary Control Module.gif|Primary Control Module Primary Control Module.jpg|Primary Control Module The Circus Control.gif|Circus Control The Circus Control.jpg|Circus Control Trivia *Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Foxy, and Funtime Freddy's blueprints all have Copyright of Afton Robotics in the bottom left-hand corner. *Funtime Freddy's and Funtime Foxy's blueprints, have "Parental Tracking/360 Pivot, "Voice Mimic/Luring", and "Parental Voice Sync & Replay". Funtime Freddy, in particular, is shown to have what seems to be a child trapped inside his stomach. *In addition to this, the intro of Sister Location consists of an interviewer questioning William Afton about the animatronics' design choices, which suggests that Afton created them solely to abduct and kill children. In the Breaker Panel's version of the map, there seem to be three locations from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: *The minigame area that appears at the end of each night. *The Bedroom. *The Hallway, where Plushtrap and Nightmare Balloon Boy are located. **Interestingly, the minigame area (the Bite of '87 victim's house from the fourth game, and an unnamed Fazbear Entertainment establishment) and the Bedroom are labeled as "Obsv. 1" and "Obsv. 2", respectively. On Night 5, entering the code "1-9-8-3" in the keypad found in the Private Room will cause the monitors to show different views of the Bedroom, Bed, and the Hallway. This may suggest that after the animatronics of Circus Baby's Pizza World abduct and bring targeted children to these locations, William Afton observes their actions from the footage. This could clearly mean that the events that took place in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 were never part of a dream at all and that the Nightmare animatronics were designed to test their skills. Category:Contradictory Category:Evil Lairs Category:Technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mind-Breaking